


Confusion and Confessions

by Lapinou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Confessions, Fluff, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gentle Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinou/pseuds/Lapinou
Summary: Nervousness wasn’t a feeling Lance was used to dealing with, but he was feeling it full force as he waited outside the training room for a chance to talk to Shiro.Normally Lance spoke without thinking, he had fostered a reputation for it after all; he was the loud one, he was the flirt, he was always putting himself out there without thought, but this time was different.This was important.And he needed to talk to Shiro about what had been eating away at him for a while now.





	Confusion and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Happy national coming out day! I've had this written in my head for a while now and today was a perfect time to post it!  
> I live for Lance coming to Shiro to talk about his confusion with his sexuality, whether it be romantic Shance or just platonic supportive team bonding Shance.

Nervousness wasn’t a feeling Lance was used to dealing with, but he was certainly feeling it full force as he waited outside the training room for a chance to talk to Shiro. The only time he could think of to catch him alone was right after he finished working out, and though he had probably only been standing there for a couple of minutes so far, it felt like much longer with only his anxious thoughts to keep him occupied. He didn’t know what to do with himself, he couldn’t just stand still. His eyes darted all around the room but there was nothing to hold his attention and assuage his nervous energy. 

Normally Lance spoke without thinking, he had fostered a reputation for it after all; he was the loud one, he was the flirt, he was always putting himself out there without thought, but this time was different. 

This was important. 

And he needed to talk to Shiro about what had been eating away at him for a while now. 

Lance stood up straight when the door to the training deck whirred open. A flushed faced Shiro stepped out, towel around his neck, beads of sweat still lingering on his forehead and along his collarbone and wow Lance did not think this through. Why couldn’t he find any other time to approach Shiro? Like when he wouldn’t be looking like more eye candy than usual. But he was here now and he wasn’t going to turn back.

“Hey, Shiro,” Lance greeted him. Shiro looked over, clearly surprised, but smiled and turned to face him. 

“Oh hey, Lance. Going to train?” he asked casually, not yet sensing Lance’s jittery mood.

“No actually I was hoping I could talk to you.” Lance, who Shiro now realized was clearly not in gear or work-out clothes, replied. 

Well, he got that part out at least. He knew his heart would not stop hammering in his chest for the entirety of their conversation, but initiating it was the part he’d been struggling with the most every time he imagined this happening. 

“Oh,” Shiro knotted his brows in confusion. “Yeah, of course, what’s up?” 

“I uhh, need… to tell you something.” Lance managed to continue. His played nervously with his hands, shifting his weight from side to side, he could tell Shiro understood now that he was apprehensive. 

“Of course, what is it?” Shiro replied. “How about we sit down?” He suggested when Lance say anything further. He could read Lance’s body language well enough to tell he was uncharacteristically serious about something, and nervous on top of it. He figured it was best to just keep a calm, open composure and wait patiently for Lance to come out with it. 

Shiro considered being approachable an important part of being a leader, and Lance appreciated that tremendously in this moment. 

They took a seat on one of the nearby couches and Shiro wiped his forehead with his towel while he waited for Lance to settle down. His mind tried to recall any hint of what Lance might want to talk about, anything that had happened in the past couple of days, but he had never seen him like this before, so he had nothing to go off. He realized now that his head was clear he had a chance to make up for the time he had snapped at Lance, back when his mind was cluttered with confusion and frustration. He wanted to rebuild that trust that Lance had so much of in him. Whatever Lance was about to say he was going to hear out with patience and understanding. 

“I don’t know what’s going on, but you can tell me whatever it is.” Shiro pressed gently after a moment. Lance nodded and took a breath. 

“I think I’m attracted to you.” he confessed. The words, spilled out in the open. They had spent so long wracking his brain with anxiety but now, they existed outside of him and it was both frightening and an incredible relief at the same time.  
Shiro’s eyebrows raised, his head jolting back in surprise. Out of any possibility his mind had conceived, he had not been expecting that. 

“Oh.” Shiro began and paused. “Is that… a confession? It sounds more like it’s upsetting you. Or am I wrong?” he asked hesitantly, not quite understanding what was going on in Lance’s mind yet. 

“No, it doesn’t upset me really, well, maybe yeah it does but that sounds bad.” It was finally becoming easier for Lance to speak, he finally told Shiro, and Shiro wasn’t mad. Shiro wasn’t yelling, Shiro didn’t hate him. It was like months of weight had been lifted from him and enabled him to talk about the feelings he had so closely guarded. “I don’t mean it’s a problem to be gay, I mean I’m… confused. I don’t, well I’ve never… liked guys before? I’ve always found girls attractive, I always pictured myself with a girl, ya know? And I still think girls are hot but recently I feel like… I’ve started to feel like that about guys too, well specifically about you I guess.” Lance held his head in his hands. “I’m not even sure what I want you to say, I know I always make a mess of things but I just... didn’t know what to do other than tell you.”

Shiro smiled softly at Lance though he did not see it, and placed a hand on his shoulder

“Well I’m glad you told me.” Shiro reassured him. “And listen to me, no matter who you like, you’re still the same Lance we all know and love.” 

Lance didn’t realize how much he needed to hear that until the relief of those words was washing over him and he felt the sting of tears behind his eyes. He picked his head up to find a gentle smile on Shiro’s face and the tears started to fall. 

“You’ve always been a hero to me.” Lance explained. “And I think I’ve always kind of had this dumb little crush on you too.” He laughed as he wiped his eyes, the kind of lighthearted chuckle that comes from a moment of great relief. “You and Allura both make me question my sexuality on the daily.”  
Shiro laughed at that. 

“Well, I can’t say I ever understood finding women attractive like that, but if you’re confused then sometimes you just have to experiment and find out what you like and don’t like.” He replied.  
Lance agreed, a faint blush painting his cheeks at the thought of it. 

“Yeah, well, guess this isn’t a great time to be dealing with this when we’re already in the middle of an intergalactic space war and basically the only humans this side of the galaxy.” he laughed pitifully. 

There was a pause as those words set in for both of them. 

“Here.” Shiro said after a moment, moving closer and holding out his hand. Lance looked at it with confusion. 

“What? C’mon, Shiro? Are you asking me for a high five right now?” Lance raised a thin eyebrow. 

“No,” Shiro laughed. He reached further and took Lance’s hand, entangling their fingers together. “This is what I meant. How does that feel?” he sidled up directly next to Lance, so their folded hands could rest on top of their legs.  
Lance’s heart raced. He looked down at their hands together, taking in the feel of Shiro’s large palm, his strong grip, the warmth of a hand in his own, and how much he enjoyed it. He was explicitly aware of the fact that this gesture went beyond a platonic interaction; it was in fact a romantic one. He was holding hands with Shiro, Shiro was a man, and he knew that and it felt just as right and preferable as if the hand belonged to any girl he had ever thought was pretty. 

“I uh… I like it.” Lance replied easily. He was smiling. “Yeah, I like it a lot.” He repeated with more confidence. Shiro massaged his thumb across the side of Lance’s. A curiosity grew in him as they sat there. He realized he had a lot he could talk about with Shiro now, things he had been curious about for a while.

“When did you know?” Lance looked back up at Shiro and asked. “That you liked guys I mean.”  
Shiro looked ahead and made a puzzled face as he considered that. 

“As far back as I can remember to be honest.” He replied. “I’ve only ever had relationships with guys.” He seemed to reflect on that before his attention turned back to Lance. 

“What about you?” Shiro asked back.

“Well. The more I thought about it the more I realized I’ve had feelings for guys before I even knew it. But more recently just attached the label with it. If that makes sense.” Lance replied. 

“Of course, it makes sense. It’s your story, everyone’s is different.” Shiro reassured him. “Do you feel better now?” he continued with concern. “You looked so stressed out about all of this.”

“Yeah a lot better,” Lance smiled. “Thanks for being so cool with everything, Shiro.” 

“Absolutely.” Shiro reassured him again. They sat like that for a minute: sharing each ofher’s space while lost in their own thoughts. Their hands remained entwined, both of them unsure exactly where the end to this interaction was. 

“Do you mind if I try something?” Shiro spoke up after a minute. This time he was the one to seem nervous. Lance’s eyes widened as his mind jumped to conclusions of what Shiro could mean. 

“Sure.” He replied as his heart started to race. 

“You can back out if you don’t want to.” Shiro prefaced before he leaned in close. “Just, let me know… if you dont...” his voice trailed off as he got closer. Lance thought his heart might burst through his chest as Shiro closed the distance between their lips. He was buzzing with nervous energy but this time it was a different kind, his heart that had been racing before with anxiety was beating now with excitement.  
Shiro pressed his mouth tenderly on Lance’s, using his robotic hand to cup the side of Lance’s face. He lingered for just a second before pulling away and looking back and forth between Lance’s eyes. 

“How was that?” 

Lance’s eyes were wide as dinner plates. He was almost unable to say anything, simultaneously swooning and in disbelief of what had just happened. It didn’t’ feel real to him, but Shiro was undeniably inches in front of his face, and questioning if Lance had enjoyed their kiss. 

It was… Good. It was different than a girl but it was… really good. And he didn’t know how much of that was because that kiss was from Shiro but he didn’t care to venture down that thought process now. 

“Yeah that felt good.” He answered enthusiastically. Shiro smiled in return. 

Lance parted his lips the second time Shiro went in. Shiro’s lips glided smoothly, softly, slowly, over his and then went back in for more, and more. Lance squeezed the hand still entwined with his between the two of them. He allowed himself to relax into the series of gentle kisses he was being given. All of the anxiety he was feeling before was fading away as Lance’s entire consciousness was focused on the warm pair of lips against his own. 

Shiro gave the last kiss to Lance’s forehead and sat back to look at Lance again. A moment passed before Lance broke the silence.

“Thank you,” Lance spoke up. His voice full of genuine relief. 

“It hardly feels like a favor when I get to kiss a good-looking guy in the end.” Shiro chuckled. 

Lance’s eyes widened. He could barely believe Shiro was the one calling him attractive when he had spent so long convinced he had a one-sided appreciation for Shiro in that way. 

“If you ever get uh, confused again,” Shiro began. He released their hands. “I wouldn’t mind helping you out some more.” he looked embarrassed at his own flirtatious line. 

“Lucky for you I’m confused all the time.” Lance directed both hands poised as guns towards Shiro.  
Shiro laughed and elbowed Lance playfully. 

“Well you know where to find me, sharpshooter.”


End file.
